This invention relates to the multi-purpose labelling of objects and more particularly to such labelling for inventory control or other purposes.
It has become common practice to apply a variety of labels to items in inventory. The labels carry data and information that relate to the item in inventory and its intended mode of use. Such labels are advantageously dispensed in roll form using a hand labeller which feels series connected labels that have a backing to protect an adhesive undercoating by which the labels are secured to the items being labelled. In the operation of the typical hand labeller the label and its backing is fed from a roll to a station where a desired imprint is made. Subsequently the label is separated from the backing, to expose an undercoating of pressure sensitive adhesive. The label is then applied with its adhesive coating surface against the object that is being labelled. When such an item is withdrawn from inventory it frequently is necessary to make an entry on, for example, a log book or other register to indicate the nature and use of the item that has been withdrawn. This entry can be made manually, or even by machine, but that is time consuming and burdensome. This is particularly true in facilities where large numbers of different medications are in stock and used in a large variety of ways. It is also true in situations where items held in stock are not all standard. The amount of effect required in keeping track of the various items can be significant. There is also a possibility of error, and misuse of the item, by the making of an improper entry in data cards associated with the item.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to facilitate the usage and record keeping associated with items of inventory. A related object is to facilitate such usage in record keeping of stock which includes a large number of items with varied applications.
Another object of the invention is to promote record keeping for items without requiring the manual or machine entry of information on record keeping cards and the like.